Kuroshitsuji
by Taya'Neji Nie.Rie-Soune
Summary: Tuan Ruko dan butlernya, Taya berusaha menguak misteri keluarga bangsawan Yokune. Taya harus berjuang habis-habisan untuk melindungi Ruko-Sama dari penjahat. Tapi pada akhirnya… Ruko-Sama… Ingin tau kelanjutannya? Baca dan Reviews!


"**Kuroshitsuji"**

**Summary :**

**Tuan Ruko dan butlernya, Taya berusaha menguak misteri keluarga bangsawan Yokune. Taya harus berjuang habis-habisan untuk melindungi Ruko-Sama dari penjahat. Tapi pada akhirnya… Ruko-Sama… Ingin tau kelanjutannya? Baca dan Reviews! Terinspirasi dari Kuroshitsuji.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid Yamaha Crypton**

**UTAUloid Semua orang yang memiliki chara UTAU dan mengurusinya**

**Kuroshitsuji Yana Toboso  
><strong>

**Chapter 1 **

**The Contraction Between of Yokune and Soune**

_**30 April 1837**_

_**The Yokune's Castle, **_

_**London,**__** Great Britannia **_

08.00 A.M

SRAAAKKK

Ted membuka tirai jendela kamar megah itu. Lalu Ted mendekati Tuan Ruko yang masih tertidur pulas di tempat tidur. "Ruko-Sama.. Ayo bangun.." Ted berusaha membangunkan Ruko dengan cara menggoyang-goyangkan badannya dengan lembut. "Aah.. Ted. 1 jam lagi…" Ruko menepis tangan Ted dan kembali menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam selimut tebal. "Haa…" Ted menghela nafas dan berusah mencari jalan keluar agar Tuannya ini dapat bangun. Ted berusaha mencari ide dengan cara berjalan mondar-mandir. "Ah,," Ted tersenyum misterius. Ted keluar dari kamar Ruko sebentar lalu dia mengambil ember lalu ke dapur. "Hihihi.. Pasti Ruko-Sama terkejut.." Gumamnya sambil memutar keran air di wastafel.

"Tempura… Ramen… Wasabi… Sushi… Aku pengen pulang ke Jepang…" Ruko terus menggigau. Tak lama kemudian, Ted kembali masuk ke kamar Ruko sambil membawa ember yang berisi air penuh. "Huaaa.. aku rindu,,," Sebelum Ted beraksi, dia sempat tersenyum iseng.

BYUUURRR!

"HUAAA! BANJIIIIR!" Tiba-tiba Ruko bangun lalu lompat ke arah Ted dan memeluknya. "Tenang, Ruko-Sama… Hanya hujan.." Ted hanya menyeringai lebar. "Dasar…" Ruko turun lalu merapikan pakaiannya dan menutup mata sebelah kanannya dengan penutup .

TIKKK 

Ruko mengambil pendulumnya. "Siang sekali… Cepat siapkan air hangat, pakaian, dan sarapan. Aku pinta dalam 1 jam. Oke?" Ruko langsung memasuki kamar mandi privatnya. Sedangkan Ted, hanya masih tetap diam di tempatnya. "Ru…Ruko-Sama…" Ted hanya menghela nafas. "Ada-ada saja.." Lalu Ted pergi untuk segera melaksanakan perintah tuannnya. Ted mulai membuka lemari Ruko. Dia mengambil Jas Victoria dan menyiapkannya. "Fufufu…"

KRIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG!

Tiba-tiba telepon berbunyi. Dengan sigap, Ted mengangkat telepon itu lalu menjawabnya. "Halo?" Ted menjawab sambil menungkan teh ke cangkir. "_Halo, perkenalkan. Nama saya, Kaito Shion. Saya membawa dua orang butler yang siap melayani keluarga Yokune. Jadi, kapan saya bisa datang ke mansion Yokune?_" Orang yang bernama Kaito, membalas Ted dengan penjelasan yang detail. "Hemm.. Boleh, nanti biar kubicarakan dengan Tuan Ruko." Kata Ted seraya menyiapkan sandwich sayuran kesukaan Ruko. "_Hmm… Saya sangat senang mendengar itu. Hmm… Nanti saya telepon lagi. Eh, anda belum memperkenalkan diri. Siapa nama Anda?_" Tanya Kaito dari seberang sana. "Hmm… Ted Kasane. Yasudah… Saya akhiri percakapan kali ini. Sampai jumpa."

TUUUT!

Ted menutup pembicaran itu lalu mengembalikan telepon itu ke posisi semula. "Fuu… Sudah siap semua.." Ted tersenyum senang. Kemudian, Ted memasuki kamar Ruko dan memanggilnya. "Ruko-Sama…" Panggil Ted penuh hormat. "Iya?" Ruko yang sudah berdandan rapi ala laki-laki jaman Victoria segera menoleh kea rah Ted. "Tadi, Kaito-Sama menyampaikan pesan bahwa Kaito-Sama menawarkan butler. Apakah Tuan Ruko menerima?" Ruko mengambil kursi lalu duduk dan menopang dagunya. "Nama butlernya siapa?" Tanya Ruko tanpa memandangi wajah Ted. "Saya tidak tau.." Jawab Ted seraya menundukkan kepalanya. "Yasudah… Bawa mereka ke hadapanku.." Ruko bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengambil tongkatnya. "Ano… Sarapannya sudah siap." Ted membenarkan dasi Ruko lalu berlari ke dapur. "Baguslah… Eh? Ahh!" Tiba-tiba Ruko jatuh terkapar.

SRIIIING!

"AAHH! SAKIIT!" Ruko menjerit kesakitan sambil memegangi mata sebelah kanannya. "Uugh… Ada kontraksi… Apa ini?" Gumam Ruko sambil merintih kesakitan. Lalu, dia membuka penutup matanya.

SIIIIIING!

Terlihat jelas, pupil matanya yang berwarna biru dengan sebuah tanda bintang kuno warna putih berputar. "Apakah… Dia.. Akan datang?" Ruko berusaha bangun. Dengan dibantu tongkatnya dan sisa-sisa tenaga, akhirnya dia dapat bangun. Segera dia menutup kembali matanya. "Tidak boleh ada yang tau.. Fufufu.."

10.00 A.M

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan Kaito.." Ted membuka pintu seraya menunduk. "Oh.. Ini Ted.." Kaito menunjuk kea rah Ted. "Hahaha…" Ted hanya tertawa kecil. "Ternyata kau masih muda…" Kata Kaito sambil menyinggung sikut Ted. "Se… Sebenarnya umur saya 31 tahun.." Balas Ted seraya memiringkan kepalanya. "Wew… Awet muda…" Kaito merasa takjub pada Ted. "Ah.. Tidak.."

"Mana dua butler yang kau bawa untuk kujadikan 'boneka', hah?" Ruko turun lewat tangga sambil berteriak. "Ha.. Selamat siang, Ruko-Sama.." Sapa Kaito sambil tersenyum. "Aku benci senyuman. Di mana 'boneka' itu?" Ruko mendekati Kaito dan menodongkan tongkatnya. "Haa.. Rupanya Tuan Ruko sudah tidak sabar… Oke.." Kaito memetikkan jarinya. Dari belakang Ruko, sudah muncul dua orang butler. "Perkenalkan diri kalian…" Perintah Kaito. "Perkenalkan… Nama saya Momotaro Momone. Saya siap melayani anda.." Butler yang bernama Taro merundukkan badannya. "Dan..Perkenalkan .. Nama saya Taya Soune.. saya siap menjadi 'boneka' tuan dan setan untuk melindungi tuan." Dan butler yang bernama Taya membungkukkan badannya sambil tersenyum mistis. "Bagus.. Selanjutnya.. Akan kupilih siapa yang akan menjadi penerus Ted. Si rambut biru kelam itu yang akan menjadi penerusnya. Sedangkan si 'boneka' pinky yang akan menjadi wakil si rambut biru kelam." Kata Ruko dengan gaya sombongnya. "Kalian mengerti?" Bentak Ruko sambil menuding satu-persatu Taya dan Taro. "Ittai.. Ruko-Sama…" Balas Taya dan Taro sambil merendahkan badannya. "Baguslah.. Kalau.. AHH!"

SRIIIIING!

"AAHH!" Lagi-lagi Ruko jatuh dan mengerang kesakitan. "RUKO-SAMA!" Ted, Taro, dan Kaito panic melihat Ruko mendadak jatuh pingsan.

_Saat itulah… Dia mendatangimu…_

_Dia adalah… Setanmu…_

_Taya Soune… The Black Butler…_

Ruko sempat melihat wajah Taya. Yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Taya yang penuh darah dan mata yang seperti iblis. Dalam penglihatannya, Ruko melihat Taya tersenyum iblis pada Ruko. Setelah itu, Ruko pingsan. "Ugh… Ternyata dia.. Hah…" Batin Ruko.

Dengan sigap, Taya menggendong Ruko ala bridal style. Dengan cepat, Taya menaiki tangga dengan cepat menuju kamar Ruko. "DIMANA KAMARNYA?" Teriak Taya. "Di Depan!" Balas Ted. Dengan cepat dan sigap, Taya segera menurunkan Ruko ke tempat tidur lalu menyelimutinya. "Taro, Ted. Bawakan air dingin, kain, dan minyak obat!" Taya memerintah Taro dan Ted dengan cepat. Taro dan Ted segera ke dapur dan ruang tengah untuk mengambil sesuatu yang diperintahkan Taya. "Tolong.. Tenangkan dia dulu… Kompres dia.. Dan beri minyak obat.. Agar dia agak lega." Taya keluar dari kamar. "Kau benar-benar sigap.." Puji Kaito dari tangga. "Ah.. Tidak.." Taya hanya membalas pujian Kaito dengan senyuman kecil. "Hai, Taya-San…" Taro muncul dari belakang dan menepuk pundak Taya. "Hai Taro… Emm… Aku permisi dulu…" Taya membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi ke ruang tengah. "Taya-San…"

"Aku merasakan kontraksi. Jangan-jangan Ruko-Sama adalah ….?" Batin Taya sambil mengambil teko lalu membuat tteh. "Ruko-Sama… Dia yang akan ku.…" Gumam Taya sambil duduk dan memainkan sehelai bulu kemucing. "Hemm… Kamu siapa?" Tiba-tiba ada laki-laki yang mencolek pundak Taya. Lalu Taya menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya dua butler dan satu orang maid. "Emm.. Aku Taya Soune. Butler baru.." Taya tersenyum tipis. "Emm… Aku Ritsu Namine.. Panggil saja Ritsu.. Bagian kebersihan." Ritsu membenarkan kacamatanya lalu membungkukkan badannya. "Aku Sora Suiga! Bagian taman dan kebun!" Sora hanya menyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Dan aku Honne Dell! Bagian makanan!" Dell menghisap rokoknya. "Oh… Kalian pembantu dari tuan Ruko?" Tanya Taya sambil menuangkan the ke cangkir. "Iya… Dan kami cukup senang.." Jawab Ritsu. "Emm…" Taya mendekati Ritsu. "Hee?" Sora dan Dell yang melihatnya, hanya merasa heran. "Kenapa, kau… Gadis secantik dirimu harus memakai kacamata yang hamper pecah?" Tanya Taya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kea rah Ritsu. "Eh,, Ano.. Etoo.. Uuh.." Mendadak, Ritsu blushing hebat. "Hei, Taya! Sebaiknya kau jauhkan dirimu.. Jangan terlalu dekat atau si Ritsu kepanasan.." Bisik Sora di dekat telinga Taya. "Iya deh,," Balas Taya sambil menjauhkan dirinya. "Fufufu… Hei, Taya! Kau bagian apa?" Tanya Dell sambil meminum teh yang tadi disiapkan oleh Taya. "Kepala pelayan baru dan pengawal Tuan Ruko…" Jawab Taya sambil tersenyum kecil.

BRUUUUUSSSHHHHH!

"KEPALA PELAYAN? PENGAWAL?" Seru Ritsu, Sora, dan Dell tidak percaya. Saking terkejutnya, Dell tidak sengaja menyemburkan tehnya kea rah baju Taya. "Eh.. Gomen.." Dell hanya menyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa… Kenapa terkejut?" Tanya Taya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya terlalu muda untukmu jika kau menjadi kepala pelayan sekaligus pengawal Tuan Ruko" Ritsu menyodorkan kue muffin. "Mau Muffin?". "Tidak usah. Bukannya Ted-San masih muda juga?" Tanya Taya sambil mendorong tubuh Ritsu. "Umur Ted-San itu 31 tahun. Jadi wajar saja." Kata Dell sambil mengusap mukanya dengan tissue yang sudah disediakan Ritsu. "Lagipula… Ted dengan penampilannya yang masih seperti anak muda, memungkinkan orang yang memburu Ruko-Sama terkecoh. Sehingga tidak tau jika Ted-San adalah kepala pelayan sekaligus pengawalnya Ruko-Sama.." Sambung Sora.

"Sayangnya, Ted-San ingin mengundurkan diri… Tapi malah kamu yang jadi korbannya.." Ritsu mencolek bahu Taya sambil tersenyum manis. "Umm… Begitu…" Taya menopang dagunya. "Memang umurnya berapa?" Tanya Taya sekali lagi. "31 Tahun…" Jawab Ritsu. "Benar-benar awet muda…" Taya hanya tertawa kecil. "Tapi, Aku harap kau bisa menjaga Ruko-Sama dengan baik…" Sora tersenyum lembut. "Meskipun kau terlalu muda, kami percaya.. Kau pasti bisa menjaga Ruko-Sama.." Ritsu, Sora, dan Dell memeluk Taya secara bersamaan. "Terima kasih, kalian cepat menerimaku.." Taya hanya tersenyum senang.

_Ruko-Sama… Meskipun… _

_Ah, Tapi aku akan melindungimu…_

11.00 A.M

"Terima kasih Tuan Kaito mau ke sini dan maaf merepotkan karena Ruko-Sama mendadak sakit.." Ted membuka pintu dan mengantarkan Kaito sampai gerbang mansion. "Ah, sudah tugasku untuk mengantarkan para butler ke hadapan Ruko-Sama.." Balas Kaito sambil tertawa kecil. "Hahaha!"

SIIIIIING!

"Ugh.." Ruko terus memegangi mata kanannya. "Ruko-Sama…" Taya medekati Ruko. "Kau… Iblis…" Ruko menunjuk kea rah Taya menggunakan tongkatnya. Taya tersenyum mistis. "Aku akan menjadi iblis yanga akan selalu melindungimu…" Taya menggenggam erat tangan Ruko. "Aku akan setia menjadi butlermu.. Ruko-Sama.." Taya mengecup pelan tangan Ruko. "Dasar Iblis!" Ruko menepis tangan Taya. "Ruko-Sama, ijinkan saya menyembuhkan anda.." Taya membuka penutup mata Ruko dan mengamatinya. Pupil warna biru dengan lambang bintang kuno putih yang sedang berotasi. Lalu Taya membuka sarung tangannya. Begitu dibuka, muncul lambang bintang kuno warna merah.

SRIIIIING!

Taya mendekatkan tangannya ke arah mata Ruko. "AAHH!" Seketika, lambang bintang itu berhenti berputar dan lambang pada tangan Taya mulai pudar. Lalu, Taya memakai sarung tangannya dan menutup kembali mata Ruko dengan penutup. "Sudah selesai.. Ruko-Sama.." Taya tersenyum kecil. "Kau,," Ruko merasa takjub. "Ayo Ruko-Sama… Saatnya bangun dan menemui tamu. Sontak, Ruko berdiri lalu merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya. "AAA! IKENAI!" Seru Ruko sambil memakai sepatunya. "MANA TONGKATKU?" Bentak Ruko. "Ini, Tuan.." Balas Taya sambil menyerahkan tongkat. Lalu Ruko berlari menuruni tangga. "Hati-hati, Ruko-Sama!" Teriak Taya.

=====TBC=====

By :

Ifa, Hime, Taya, Ria, Renzi, and Taro

With Love


End file.
